The present disclosure relates to a method and system for transporting products on a conveyor surface, in particular measurement and control of friction between the products and the conveyor surface.
For example, US 2007/0119686 A1 describes a conveyor that comprises a conveyor belt with which a lubricant dispensing device is associated. It also comprises a device for measuring a quantity proportional to the friction coefficient between the conveyor belt and the bottles and connected to control means for controlling said lubricant dispensing device in such a manner as to regulate the lubricant amount in order to maintain the measured quantity within a predetermined range. The lubrication regulating process for a conveyor belt of a conveyor for bottles or containers in general consists of measuring a quantity indicative of the friction coefficient between the conveyor belt and bottles and controlling the lubricant feed onto the conveyor belt such as to maintain this quantity within a predetermined range. According to the prior art, the friction coefficient is measured using a measuring device that comprises a slider connected via elastic means to a sensor able to measure the force acting on it and provided with a contact portion slidably associated with said conveyor belt, such that during operation said slider is dragged by said conveyor belt and is retained by said elastic means which, by exerting a force on the sensor, enable a signal to be measured is indicative of the friction coefficient between the conveyor belt and the contact portion, which is proportional to the friction coefficient between the conveyor belt and the bottles.
Unfortunately, the known system relies on a sensor which can take valuable space on the conveyor belt and may require substantial adaptation of the conveyor system. Furthermore, the known sensor only detects friction at the contact position which may be not accurately reflect all parts of the conveyor belt, e.g. at adjacent positions. There is yet a need for an improved conveyor system which alleviates these or other problems.